


Колдовской час

by Rishima_Kapur



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8420338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rishima_Kapur/pseuds/Rishima_Kapur
Summary: Радио-АУ, в которой Дереку приходится временно вести передачу на радио вместо Лоры Хейл





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Witching Hour](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7021741) by [MellytheHun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellytheHun/pseuds/MellytheHun). 



> I dedicate this interpretation to MellytheHun. Thank you so much for this magnificent work which I will gladly re-read a hundred times and for permission to translate it! <3

**Понедельник**

Большую часть лета Скотт допоздна работает в ветеринарной клинике, и, поскольку ему больше нечем заняться, Стайлз ежедневно проводит в машине сорок пять минут, чтобы составить тому компанию и повалять дурака, глядя как Скотт убирает. Стайлзу нравится выпускать животных из клеток, чтобы поиграть с ними на полу, пока Скотт дезинфицирует хирургический инструмент. Так они и проводят время – в уютной тишине и слушая радио.

Поздние смены Скотта длятся с восьми вечера до четырех утра, так что они часто слушают ночные интервью, а когда препирания незнакомых людей или лаунж слишком надоедают, они слушают передачу «Колдовской час» на 107.9 FM. Она начинается в три часа ночи, и ведет ее Лора Хейл. Как только из динамика доносится ее тихий мелодичный голос, Стайл и Скотт ненадолго бросают свои дела, чтобы послушать.

 _– Доброй ночи, радиослушатели, и добро пожаловать на «Колдовской час»,_ – обычно говорит Лора, а затем она комментирует расположение небесных тел и фазу лунного цикла, словно это банальный прогноз погоды, и принимает звонки. Она дает советы и общается с радиослушателями на любые темы (кроме политики и религии, к счастью), а когда ставит музыку, то, как правило, выбирает спокойные композиции инди-групп, о которых Скотт и Стайлз даже ничего не слышали.

В этот раз, когда стрелка на часах в подсобке указывает на три, из динамика как обычно доносится голос, но он явно не принадлежит Лоре.

_– Эм-м-м… Привет, это Дерек. Я брат Лоры. Она взяла отпуск и попросила меня подменить ее, так что… если честно, я не совсем понимаю, как именно это работает. Я поставлю вам музыку и буду ждать звонков. Но сразу предупреждаю: я даю совсем не такие хорошие советы, как Лора. Так что… добро пожаловать на «Колдовской час»._

Начинает играть [Saturn (Sleeping At Last)](http://loserchildhotpants.tumblr.com/post/144880632120/sleeping-at-last-saturn), и Скотт со Стайлзом обмениваются удивленными взглядами.

– Лора никогда не упоминала, что у нее есть брат, – замечает Стайлз.

Скотт лишь пожимает плечами.

– Она ведь дает советы, а не рассказывает о себе.

– Может, она просто не хотела, чтобы весь мир узнал, какой у нее странный брат? – ухмыляется Стайлз.

Они оба смеются и возвращаются к своим занятиям: Скотт продолжает чистить оборудование, а Стайлз отпирает клетку, достает трехногого кота и, поглаживая, усаживается с ним на пол. За песней следует первый звонок. Дерека спрашивают, кто он такой и куда делась Лора. Складывается ощущение, что звонит недовольный покупатель, требующий поговорить с начальством.

Стайлз оскорбляется за Дерека и заявляет, что позвонивший может катиться ко всем чертям и не доставать нового ведущего. Скотт совершенно с ним согласен.

– Он же впервые ведет передачу, ну честное слово! – говорит он радио.

Ну а Дереку все равно, судя по всему. Он ставит [Rising Sun (Prince of Spain)](http://loserchildhotpants.tumblr.com/post/143405587165/eleanorhannna-rising-sun-prince-of-spain). Еще одна до странности грустная песня. Она не слишком отличается от того, что обычно ставит Лора, но у нее совершенно другое настроение. Эта едва уловимая разница между вкусами двух ведущих, заметная лишь людям с хорошим слухом и поклонникам передачи, интригует Стайлза.

Дальше играет [Foxbeard (Monsters Calling Home)](http://loserchildhotpants.tumblr.com/post/143405543255/6eau-i-knew-a-man-who-found-a-forest-oversees), затем [Slow Coming (Benjamin Booker)](http://loserchildhotpants.tumblr.com/post/142434266535/jorenob-benjamin-booker-slow-coming), [Me (The 1975)](http://loserchildhotpants.tumblr.com/post/142259419305/aaronaaddorisio-oh-i-was-thinking-about), и Стайлз вроде как… начинает волноваться.

Он впервые звонит на передачу, и Скотт с интересом наблюдает за ним с другого конца комнаты.

_– Привет, вы в прямом эфире «Колдовского часа» с Дереком Хейлом._

– Привет, Дерек, меня зовут Стайлз. Я постоянный слушатель и э-э-э… просто хотел спросить… мужик, ты в порядке?

Стайлзу странно слышать, как его собственный голос эхом доносится из динамиков радио. Следует тишина, а затем Дерек отвечает:

_– Да, а что?_

Еще более странно слышать, как чей-то голос доносится одновременно из телефона и из радио, и знать при этом, что множество людей в этот самый момент слушает их разговор.

– Просто ты… я не знаю… ставишь очень грустные песни, поэтому я… забеспокоился, наверное?

 _– О, я…_ – отвечает Дерек. – _Лора сказала, что у нее нет плейлиста, так что здесь не было готовой музыки. Я просто проигрываю песни из моей медиатеки в случайном порядке. Я, э-э-э… не хотел беспокоить тебя._

Стайлз улыбается, и в его груди теплеет.

– Не, чувак, все нормально, тебе не за что извиняться. С Лорой все нормально?

– _Да, все хорошо,_ – говорит Дерек. – _Просто ей нужно отдохнуть пару дней, но она не очень любит своего стажера, поэтому попросила меня прийти сюда и подменить ее._

Стайлз смеется. Но ему никогда особо не нравился свой голос, поэтому он морщится, когда смех дублируется по радио, чем вызывает улыбку у Скотта.

– Ой. Это… Извини, что тебе пришлось это услышать. Так странно, я звоню в первый раз, и мне непривычно слышать, как мой голос звучит из радиоприемника.

Стайлз убирает телефон подальше от своего лица.

– Скотт, ты же слышал? Чувак, неужели у меня настолько ужасный смех? Почему ты не говорил мне об этом?

– _Я считаю, у тебя приятный смех,_ – замечает Дерек.

Стайлз тут же покрывается румянцем и отводит взгляд, потому что Скотт начинает игриво двигать бровями. Он снова подносит телефон к уху.

– О… спасибо, чувак.

– _Значит, ты звонишь впервые? И ты на это решился, потому что я показался тебе грустным?_

Стайлз ухмыляется.

– Эй, даже не думай обвинять меня в том, что я хороший человек! Скажем так, в лучшем случае я средней хорошести. А вот ты сегодня даже ничего не сказал о фазе лунного цикла. Ты что, никогда не слышал передачу своей сестры? Сливаешь, Дерек. Сливаешь.

Скотт закрывает рот рукой, чтобы не расхохотаться, а Стайлз подмигивает ему и чешет за ушком кота, который сидит на его коленях.

– _Она говорит о луне?_

– Да, чувак! О боже, это же «Колдовской час»! Ты явно не подготовился, но я помогу тебе. В ночь понедельника она рассказывает о лунной фазе и делится интересными новостями из области астрономии, например, о кометах, которые можно увидеть на ночном небе, или что-то вроде того. Кстати, она ставит по три песни между звонками. Каждый Жадный четверг рекомендует какой-нибудь новый сорт чая, также у нас есть Билетный вторник – это когда она играет в «Что бы ты выбрал?» или задает какой-нибудь вопрос, на который звонящий должен ответить, а в конце награждает автора самого понравившегося ответа билетами на концерт или шоу. В среду – рубрика Странность недели, она рассказывает какую-нибудь чудную историю, о которой не писало ни одно крупное издание. В Семейную или Дружескую пятницу слушатели заказывают песни для друзей, родных или любимых и говорят о всякой ерунде, типа что эта песня для них значит. В Субботнюю ночевку слушатели могут задавать ей личные вопросы, а в Воскресенье откровений она признается в чем-нибудь, серьезном или не очень. Это не важно, она просто рассказывает какой-нибудь секрет, а потом слушатели делятся своими секретами. Ну, и каждую ночь в конце передачи она желает кому-нибудь спокойной ночи. То есть, какому-нибудь случайному человеку, к примеру, однажды она пожелала спокойной ночи вашему отцу, а в другой раз – уборщику из городской библиотеки, а еще как-то раз – чуваку, который пропустил ее вперед в час пик… 

– _Так, я понял,_ – прерывает его Дерек, судя по голосу, явно пресыщенный всей этой информацией. – _Хорошо, значит, когда ты повесишь трубку, я поставлю три песни, а потом приму следующий звонок? А потом…_

– Луна, чувак! – возмущается Стайлз. – Сегодня Лунный день! Полнолуние. Понедельник. Полнолуние. Понедельник. Сечешь?

Дерек тяжело вздыхает.

– _Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сказал?_

– Просто… скажи, что она идет на спад!

– _Луна идет на спад,_ – вежливо повторяет Дерек.

– О боже.

– _Что?_

– В тебе нет искры. Нет секса. Нет сексуальной искры.

– Скажи, что ему нужно больше пуша и драйва, – говорит Скотт, складывая в стопку маленькие одеяльца для животных.

– Да, Скотт говорит, что тебе нужно больше пуша и драйва.

– _Кто такой Скотт?_

– Мой бро, он слушает… точнее, мы вместе слушаем «Колдовской час» каждую ночь. Поздоровайся, Скотт… – отвечает Стайлз и поворачивает телефон в сторону Скотта.

– Привет! – кричит Скотт. – Я Скотт! Тебе нужно больше пуша и драйва!

– _Так, я заканчиваю этот звонок…_

– О-о-о, чувак, мы что, все испортили? – спрашивает Стайлз, едва удерживаясь от того, чтобы захихикать. – Слишком много словечек из шоубиза? Или дело в Скотте? Скотт тебя обидел? Ты можешь признаться мне, если ненавидишь Скотта.

– _Я снимаю вас с эфира…_

– О-о-о, ладно, зануда, – шутит Стайлз и ржет в голос. – Но не забудь о хорошей закрывающей фразе!

На том конце линии повисает тишина, но Стайлз может поклясться, что он слышит раздраженный вздох Дерека перед тем, как звонок обрывается.

Дерек даже ничего не говорит, а просто сразу ставит музыку, подчеркнуто проигрывая еще больше грустных песен.

Когда Стайлз уже на пути домой, Дерек завершает передачу, пожелав Лоре спокойной ночи.

**Вторник**

– _В общем, у меня здесь два билета на концерт Cage the Elephant в августе. М-м-м… Терпеть не могу «Что бы ты выбрал?», так что лучше скажите мне, за что бы вы хотели извиниться._

Скотт и Стайлз переглядываются, а Дерек, тем временем, продолжает:

– _Расскажите о том, что вы никому никогда не говорили. Что-то такое, за что вам стыдно. Если вы не можете попросить у кого-то прощения, позвоните мне и… думаю, билеты получит автор лучшего извинения._

Скотт и Стайлз озвучивают варианты, которые, как им кажется, помогут выиграть билеты: Скотт подумывает извиниться за то, что дал в морду Гаррету Кроску в первый год старшей школы, но его ужасно смешит, что с тех пор Гаррет ходит с кривым носом, так что, по мнению Стайлза, его извинения не прозвучат искренне.

В какой-то момент они придумывают запутанную историю о краже королевских бриллиантов и просят за это прощения. Стайлз хочет извиниться за весь тот ущерб, который он нанес муниципальной собственности, спасая город от преступности в облике Спайдермена, а Скотт пародирует речь Билла Клинтона, которую тот прочел в день своего импичмента. В конце концов они придумывают столько извинений от лица разных художественных персонажей, что начинают рыдать от смеха.

– _Вы в эфире. Это «Колдовской час» с Дереком Хейлом. Как вас зовут и за что вы хотите извиниться?_

Девушка на другом конце линии откашливается.

– _Меня зову Джен. Я бы хотела попросить прощения у отца. В школьные годы я таскала деньги из его кошелька. Я не тратила их на что-то конкретное, просто мне хотелось, чтобы… они у меня были. Он работал на двух работах и в одиночку воспитывал нас троих. Со временем я это прекратила, но… мне всегда было так гадко, понимаете? Хотя я думаю, папа прекрасно все знает. Мне уже за тридцать и умом я понимаю, что, если признаюсь, он меня простит. Но это все равно тяготит меня._

– _Эй,_ – мягко говорит Дерек. – _Все в порядке. Мы все оступаемся, особенно в юные годы. Ты совершала ошибки, а когда поняла, что поступала неправильно, – прекратила. Вот такой ты человек на самом деле, а не вор. Ты просто была ребенком, который делал ошибки. Твои извинения приняты, Джен. Не позволяй этому тяготить тебя, твоя личность не исчерпывается дурными поступками, совершенными в далеком прошлом, и я готов поспорить, что твой отец со мной бы согласился._

– _Спасибо, Дерек,_ – говорит Джен, и по голосу слышно, что она улыбается.

Скотт и Стайлз в шоке смотрят друг на друга.

– Ого, да ведь он… мастер утешать? – удивляется Стайлз. – Я и не думал, что он будет настолько хорош в этом.

– И я, – кивает Скотт.

Дерек ставит музыку: [Last Train (Dawn Golden)](http://loserchildhotpants.tumblr.com/post/139817181020/diiscotechjuliet-last-train-dawn-golden), [Always gold (Radical Face)](http://loserchildhotpants.tumblr.com/post/138173595135/toujourslor-radical-face-always-gold-and), [Love Don’t Live Here Anymore (City & Colour)](http://loserchildhotpants.tumblr.com/post/121119477040/ayme-v-you-abandoned-me-love-dont-live-here) – а затем принимает следующий звонок.

– _Привет, вы в эфире. Это «Колдовской час», и вы говорите с Дереком. Как вас зовут и за что вы хотите попросить прощения?_

– _Меня зовут Джеймс,_ – говорит звонящий шуршащим от телефонных помех голосом. – _Я сам не отсюда. Родился на восточном побережье и учился в престижной школе. И… можно сказать, что там была очень своеобразная атмосфера. Даже не знаю… Там училось много снобов, и я дружил с ними, просто потому что они были моего круга. Как-то раз один из парней, которого я считал другом, шутки ради позвал на свидание девчонку. Он рассказал всей нашей компании, что собирается сделать, а потом унизил ее при всех в школьном коридоре. Я не знаю ее имени, но хочу перед ней извиниться. Ведь я мог его остановить… но не сделал этого. Мне очень жаль…_

– _Ты не помнишь ее имени?_ – спрашивает Дерек со сдержанным любопытством.

– _Нет,_ – отвечает Джеймс. – _И мне было так стыдно, что я ни разу не попытался отыскать ее имя в школьном альбоме. Помню только, что у нее были длинные темные волосы, очки в тонкой оправе и популярные в девяностых пластиковые бусы. Угловатая такая тихоня… через неделю после того случая она перевелась в другую школу, мы ее совсем извели. А ведь она была такой… безобидной, понимаете? Она занималась своими делами и никого не трогала, но люди вокруг все равно… Это просто очень тяжело. Знать, что я принимал во всем этом участие, и не важно, были мы с ней знакомы или нет. Я очень много думал о том, перевелась бы она, если бы я пресек идею в зародыше или просто… сделал хоть что-нибудь. Может, мы могли бы подружиться. Я очень хочу извиниться перед ней._

– _Я принимаю твои извинения, Джеймс,_ – отвечает Дерек. – _В том возрасте ты просто не понимал, как совладать с такой ситуацией и что именно делать. Это нормально. Впоследствии очень легко грызть себя за бездействие, когда на самом деле ты просто не знал, как поступить правильно. Судя по всему, ты хороший человек, Джеймс. Не кори себя._

– _Спасибо, Дерек._

Через одну песню Дерек снова принимает звонок.

– _Вы позвонили во время музыкальной паузы, но теперь мы в эфире. Вы не могли бы еще раз представиться и объяснить слушателям, почему позвонили?_

– _Да, м-м-м… привет,_ – отвечают ему робким женским голосом. – _Меня зовут Девин. Я – та самая девушка, которая училась в одной школе с Джеймсом. И я хотела сказать… Джеймс, если ты все еще слушаешь, я помню тебя. И помню тот день. В моей жизни много чего произошло, и я хотела, чтобы ты знал: я не виню тебя в том, что случилось и принимаю твои извинения. Спасибо, Джеймс. И тебе тоже, Дерек._

– Вот черт, – шепчет Стайлз.

– _Девин, спасибо тебе, что позвонила._

После того, как она вешает трубку, играют еще несколько песен, затем поступают звонки с извинениями за кражу детского велосипеда в школе, за то, что несправедливо обвинили подругу в краже пары сережек. Кто-то извиняется перед университетским библиотекарем за шум, разговоры, засыпание перед компьютером и за то, что всегда задерживают книги, что доводит несчастного старика до белого каления.

Скотт уходит мыть пустые клетки, а Стайлз говорит, что ему нужно освежиться, но на самом деле он выходит на улицу, чтобы телефон лучше ловил. В трубке раздаются три гудка, а затем голос:

– _Привет, вы в эфире. Это «Колдовской час» и с вами говорит Дерек Хейл. Как вас зовут и за что вы хотите извиниться?_

– Привет, Дерек. Это опять Стайлз.

– _Если ты звонишь извиниться за вчерашние измывательства, то знай: я намерен еще какое-то время поточить на тебя зуб,_ – сухо отвечает Дерек.

– Э-э-э, нет, – тихо смеется Стайлз. – Я звоню не за этим. В общем… Семь лет назад умерла моя мама. Моему папе это далось очень, очень нелегко. А я был ребенком, и мы тогда еще не лечили мой СДВГ… в общем, у меня случился приступ гиперактивности, я начал бегать по дому… Короче, я случайно разбил мамино зеркало. Я пытался взобраться на комод, столкнул зеркало – и оно разбилось. Я боялся рассказать об этом отцу и просто спрятал его. Он винил себя в том, что оно пропало, думал, что сам его переложил или выбросил. Но виноват был я. И… мне очень жаль, что я разбил его. Мне жаль, что я врал и очень жаль, что моему папе пришлось в одночасье стать отцом-одиночкой, а я только усугублял ситуацию своей непоседливостью.

Дерек какое-то время молчит.

– _Ты был ребенком, Стайлз,_ – спокойно говорит он. – _И озорничал как все дети. Наверняка ты тогда хотел защитить отца от всех бед, вот только ребенку такое не по силам. Твоей задачей было просто быть чьим-то сыном. Твои извинения за разбитое зеркало принимаются. Уверен, твоя мама больше бы волновалось не из-за сломанной вещи, а из-за того, как это тебя расстроило._

Хоть Дерек и не может этого видеть, но Стайлз кивает. Его глаза влажные от слез.

– _Я принимаю твои извинения за то, что ты врал своему отцу, но даже не думай просить прощения за СДВГ. Напротив, это я извиняюсь перед тобой от лица того, кто заставил тебя думать, будто ты мог его контролировать, или что это дефект._

Дыхание Стайлза сбивается, Дереку наверняка слышно, но он все равно спрашивает:

– _Ты принимаешь мои извинения?_

– Да, – отвечает Стайлз и вытирает нос рукавом, слепо глядя в ночное небо. – Да. Спасибо, Дерек. Спасибо тебе.

– _Не вопрос._

– Эй, а ты… ты хочешь за что-то извиниться?

Дерек снова молчит, и Стайлзу кажется, будто он слышит, как тот чешет покрытый щетиной подбородок.

– _Мне много за что хочется попросить прощения. Но я пока не готов, чтобы меня простили._

– Это тоже ничего, – заверяет его Стайлз.

Раздается щелчок, и он понимает, что уже не в эфире, но все равно на связи с Дереком. Он ждет, чтобы Дерек заговорил первым.

– В следующий понедельник загляни в студию после полуночи до четырех утра, чтобы забрать билеты.

Стайлз смеется, испытывая смешанные чувства: у него голова идет кругом, он все еще немного расстроен, но также и удивлен. Дерек диктует ему адрес, и, когда Стайлз возвращается в комнату, они со Скоттом обмениваются взглядами, но не говорят ни слова.

В ту ночь Дерек желает Девин и Джеймсу спокойной ночи.

**Среда**

– _В Гари, штат Индиана, есть дом, который еще называют Жилищем Демона. В нем не просто полтергейст, многие люди искренне верят, будто там живет настоящий демон. Полиция зафиксировала кучу заявлений и обращений насчет происходящих в нем странностей: невидимая сила сбивает людей с ног, внушает им навязчивые мысли об убийствах, а некоторых даже заставляет совершать насилие, хотя они ранее не привлекались и не лечились от психических расстройств. Но Странностью недели эту историю делает совсем другое: удивительно то, что ведущий шоу о сверхъестественном купил этот дом и собирается снести его._

– Это как-то контрпродуктивно, – бормочет Стайлз, лениво развалившись на диагностическом столе.

– _Это как-то контрпродуктивно, правда?_

Подметавший в этот момент пол Скотт разражается смехом, а Стайлз улыбается от уха до уха.

– _Ну, то есть, если ты тащишься от всяких сверхъестественных штук, то этот дом – как выигрыш в лотерею, разве нет? Если ты зарабатываешь на мистическом и необъяснимом и сталкиваешься с проявлением потусторонних сил, которое можно зафиксировать на камеру или получить другое надежное подтверждение, то зачем его разрушать? Парень, который собирается его снести – Зак Бэгэнс – уверяет, что с ним происходили очень плохие вещи, пока он жил в том доме. Конечно, нельзя сказать, что он беспристрастен, ведь он стопроцентно верит в потусторонние силы, но он, судя по всему, убежден, что в доме обитает какой-то разумный дух. Правда, не исключено, что собственная фамилия толкает его на уничтожение любого средоточия зла, которое попадает ему в руки._

Стайлз резко вскакивает и тычет пальцем в радио.

– «Властелин колец»!!! Шутка!!! Шутка про «Властелина колец»!!!

Скотт демонстративно ковыряет пальцем в ухе.

– Да, Стайлз, – подчеркнуто тихо говорит он. – Я слышал.

– _Короче, вы можете найти ссылку на эту статью в нашем блоге и увидеть все своими глазами._

После этого начинает играть [That's Alright (Laura Mvula)](http://loserchildhotpants.tumblr.com/post/124715145735/knowledgeequalsblackpower-i-will-never-be-what).

Стайлз всплескивает руками.

– Как он может сразу переходить к музыке?! – все еще слишком громко говорит он. – «Эй, в Индиане есть дом с демоном, я – скрытый ботан и не собираюсь говорить вам, верю ли я в существование этого демона»???

Скотт открывает рот, чтобы что-то ответить, но Стайлз прерывает его, поднимая руку и доставая свой телефон. Он снова укладывается на столе, а Скотт вздыхает и возвращается к брошенному занятию.

Когда Дерек снимает трубку, песня все еще играет, так что Стайлз знает, что он не в эфире. Это ничего, ведь у него счеты к Дереку.

– Стайлз.

– Да как ты можешь… Подожди, как ты понял, что это я?

– Я узнал твой номер телефона.

– О…

Повисает тишина.

– Ты звонил по какой-то конкретной причине?

– Да! – кричит Стайлз. – Да, по причине! Как ты можешь так равнодушно говорить о доме с демоном?! У меня уже вопросов восемь на эту тему накопилось!

– Просто чтоб ты знал: я и так отлично тебя слышу, – мягко говорит Дерек, – и моя работа заключается не в том, чтобы навязать кому-то свое мнение, а в том, чтобы сообщить о какой-нибудь странности. И, если уж на то пошло, это вообще не моя работа.

– Дерек, мужик, ты меня убиваешь, – стонет Стайлз, картинно прикрывая глаза рукой.

Скотт подходит к столу и отбирает у Стайлза телефон.

– Привет, это Скотт, – говорит он в трубку. – Хочу извиниться за Стайлза. Просто ему нравится все сверхъестественное, а когда ты пошутил про Бэгэнса – ему конкретно крышу снесло. Думаю, он хочет подурачиться вместе с тобой.

– Эй!!! Все сверхъестественное восхитительно по своей природе, и не над чем там дурачиться, Скотт! А вообще, дурацкое сейчас в моде! Это в духе времени! И ты аутсайдер, Скотт! Ты ведь даже не смотрел «Звездные войны»!!! Ощущение такое, будто ты вырос на необитаемом острове!

– Ты никогда не смотрел «Звездные войны»? – спрашивает Дерек.

– О боже, – вздыхает Скотт.

– Даже не думай… Скотт! Дерек что, соглашается со мной? Ты обязан сказать мне, если Дерек прямо сейчас со мной согласен!

– Он очень шумный, – замечает Дерек.

– Да кому ты рассказываешь, – смеется Скотт.

– Ну нет! Вам двоим запрещено шутить в обход меня! А ну, верни телефон!

Пока Стайлз со Скоттом борются за телефон, играет [Unbound (Cathedrals)](http://loserchildhotpants.tumblr.com/post/143816987055/cathedrals-unbound). Когда Стайлзу наконец удается вернуть телефон, он тяжело дышит и снова сидит на столе. Он разглаживает складки на одежде и спрашивает:

– Но ведь ты со мной согласен, правда?

– Я даже не знаю, о чем именно идет речь.

– Боже, Дерек, ну ты даешь… О том, что Скотта нужно заставить носить собачий воротник, пока он не посмотрит все эпизоды «Звездных войн»! Он называл Силу «космической магией», ради всего святого! Это же кощунство!

– Это магия!!! – кричит Скотт с другого конца комнаты так громко, чтобы Дерек его услышал. – От нее вещи левитируют! Это магия!!!

– Нет, ну ты слышишь, с каким невежеством мне здесь приходится иметь дело? – растерянно говорит Стайлз.

– Любой, кто не согласен с тем, что Оби-Вана нужно канонизировать, и правда невежественный кощун. Так что да, я с тобой полностью согласен.

Стайлз замирает и таращит глаза.

– О боже. Оби-Ван – мой самый-самый любимый персонаж! Клянусь тебе, если бы Оби-Ван был настоящим и позвал меня замуж, я бы отказался, потому что тогда бы мое сердце взорвалось! Буквально!

– Буквально, – смеется Дерек.

Стайлз смеется в ответ и добавляет:

– Ты знаешь, когда я был совсем маленьким, у меня был банный халат с вышитым на нем R2D2. Я все время носил его дома, чтобы театрально сбрасывать при любой удобной возможности.

– Эй, сейчас не Воскресенье откровений, – хохочет Дерек. – Это информация для другого раза.

Стайлз дрыгает ногами и улыбается, глядя в пол.

– Да, но Оби-Ван бы гордился мной, глядя, как пафосно я умею сбрасывать халат.

– Он и правда ценил красивое разоблачение, – соглашается Дерек.

Раздается гудок.

– О, у меня еще один звонок, – говорит Дерек. – До… до связи?

– Да, – невольно отвечает Стайлз. – До связи, Дерек.

Стайлз пялится в потухший экран телефона и глупо улыбается своему отражению.

– Чувак, да ты запал на Дерека.

– Что?! – кричит Стайлз непривычно высоким голосом. – Неправда! Дерек – это просто голос по радио!

– Но это не значит, что он не может тебе нравиться, – ухмыляется Скотт. – И ведь правда нравится.

– Ну ты и жопа, – хмурится Стайлз, но по его щекам ползет румянец.

Он толком не успевает закончить эту мысль, как по радио начинает играть [It's Magic (Pillot)](http://loserchildhotpants.tumblr.com/post/144677280405/matchmusicbox-80-its-magic-single-1974). Песня настолько отличается от того, что Дерек ставит обычно, что они сразу догадываются: это послание специально для Скотта. Они удивленно переглядываются, а затем истерично хохочут.

Перед тем, как завершить передачу, Дерек желает спокойной ночи Тому Харди.

– _Том заслуживает сладких снов,_ – устало смеется он. – _Все-таки он тяжко трудится._

Стайлз усмехается и качает головой.

**Четверг**

Естественно, Скотт замечает, что Стайлз каждые три минуты поглядывает на часы, но он человек понимающий, а потому ничего не говорит. Когда Дерек, наконец, в эфире, Стайлз чувствует, что его переполняют энергия и радостное возбуждение. Он целый день пытался найти в интернете Дерека Хейла, но у того нет аккаунта ни на фейсбуке, ни на тумблере, ни в твиттере, ни в инстаграме. Гугл не дает никаких нормальных результатов, и вообще Стайлзу кажется, что Гугл сам выдумал всю ту толпу Дереков Хейлов, что живет в Калифорнии.

Суть в том, что он не может найти фото Дерека. У того приятный голос – вот и все, что о нем известно. У Лоры тоже красивый и спокойный голос, но в тембре Дерека проскальзывают романтические нотки. Когда он приветствует своих радиослушателей, то делает это гораздо уверенней, чем в самый первый раз, а в совокупности с радиопомехами голос Дерека напоминает Стайлзу о богатом вкусе красного вина.

– _Луна уже высоко, звезды светят ярко, ночной воздух прохладен и приятен, а часы показывают три. Доброй вам всем ночи и добро пожаловать на «Колдовской час»._

– Ух ты, это было неплохо, – замечает Скотт.

Стайлз кивает, но ничего не отвечает.

– _Честно говоря, я не пью чай, поэтому не могу вам ничего порекомендовать. Кажется, я всю жизнь пил только обычный «Липтон», и то лишь когда болел. Знаю, что многие любят «эрл грей», но меня тошнит от одного только запаха. Серьезно, когда я открываю шкафчики на кухне сестры, то мой нос попадает в кошмарный сон. Мне понравился «английский завтрак», хотя я не помню марку… Извините, я ничего не знаю о чае. Но на этой неделе я впервые попробовал ванильный «Спрайт», и вот его я с уверенностью могу порекомендовать._

– Разве это не твой самый любимый в мире напиток? – спрашивает Скотт.

Стайлз стонет, будто его ранили в самое сердце, и картинно заваливается на пол.

– Ох…

– Хех, – фыркает Скотт. – Говорил же, что он тебе нравится.

– О-о-ох… 

Играет [Talk is Cheap (Chet Faker)](http://loserchildhotpants.tumblr.com/post/102473619015/chet-faker-talk-is-cheap), и Стайлз чувствует странное возбуждение. Он продолжает просто тихо лежать на полу в надежде, что вселенная не заметит его и не придумает какой-нибудь новый изощренный способ над ним поиздеваться. Потому что настолько увлечься тем, кого он еще даже не видел – это совершенно новая глубина падения. Может, ему просто одиноко? Стайлз даже и не знает, что из этого хуже.

Трое радиослушателей предлагают свои любимые сорта чая, и, кажется, Дерек им искренне благодарен. Стайлз думает, что не ему одному во всей округе нравится говорить с Дереком: его голос звучит так мечтательно.

После того, как играет [Reflections (Misterwives)](http://loserchildhotpants.tumblr.com/post/104126885765/misterwives-reflections), Дерек говорит нечто такое, что заставляет Стайлза найти в себе силы подняться на ноги.

– _Стайлз, ты слушаешь меня сегодня? Прошло уже столько времени, а ты так и не связался со мной. Я был абсолютно уверен, что ты сразу позвонишь на шоу, чтобы отчитать меня за нелюбовь к чаю. Но, может, ты тоже его не любишь? Позвони. Дай знать, что с тобой все в порядке. Я не могу вести шоу без тебя._

Без лишних слов Дерек ставит [California (Phantom Planet)](http://loserchildhotpants.tumblr.com/post/108943335580/phantom-planet-california). Сердце Стайлза бешено колотится в груди, и он смотрит на улыбающегося от уха до уха Скотта.

– Чувак!

Стайлз открывает рот, но не может издать ни звука, он просто странно машет руками – и Скотт заливается смехом. 

– Позвони ему!

– Я… Ладно! Хорошо! – запинаясь, отвечает Стайлз, неуклюже пытаясь нашарить телефон.

Раздается только один длинный гудок.

– А вот и ты, – говорит Дерек вместо приветствия.

Стайлз в ответ нервно смеется, поглядывая на восторженного Скотта, который только еще больше его смущает. Так что Стайлз поворачивается к нему спиной, но слышит, как тот хихикает.

– Ага, я… да. Я здесь. Вот и я.

– Не хочешь посоветовать мне сорт чая?

– Н-нет… – отвечает Стайлз, заставляя себя успокоиться. – Я тоже почти не пью чай.

– У тебя все хорошо?

– Да, – чересчур быстро отвечает Стайлз. – Нет, в смысле… я в порядке. Я… Ух ты, у меня голос дрожит, да? Пожалуйста, не выпускай меня в эфир, я все еще не могу оправиться от того, как мой голос звучал по радио в прошлый раз.

Дерек тихо смеется.

– Не бойся, я не выпущу тебя в эфир, если ты сам того не хочешь. Просто странно, что ты не позвонил, я волновался, что ты не слушаешь передачу.

– Нет, я никогда не пропускаю выпуски, не пропустил бы ни за что в жизни.

Стайлз не может врать себе: до этого понедельника вторая часть признания была неправдой.

– Хорошо, я этому рад, – говорит Дерек, и по голосу слышно, что он улыбается. – Но я сказал правду, что не могу вести шоу без твоей помощи. Ты должен порекомендовать что-нибудь для Жадного четверга.

– Чувак, скажи, что ты жаден только до него самого! – шепчет Скотт, давясь смехом.

Стайлз краснеет и резко оборачивается, чтобы выразительно посмотреть на Скотта и шикнуть на него.

– Это Скотт там?

– Да, Скотт всегда тут, – отвечает Стайлз. – Я, э-э-э… Я не знаю, могу ли порекомендовать что-то хорошее. Ты уже и сам назвал мой самый любимый напиток.

– Ванильный «Спрайт»?

– Ага, – говорит Стайлз, нервно почесывая голову. – В школе я экспериментировал и пытался придумать самый лучший коктейль на основе кофеина. Думаю, это отняло лет пять моей жизни. Даже и не представляю, как тяжело пришлось моему сердцу. Наверное, пульс зашкаливал, пока меня посещали галлюцинации.

Дерек снова смеется.

– И что, ты нашел сочетание с наивысшим содержанием кофеина? – спрашивает он.

– Да, я вполне в этом уверен, – ухмыляется Стайлз. – «Кола Лайт», черный кофе и банка «Ред Булла».

– Чувствую, зашло не очень хорошо.

– Так и есть. Я тогда три дня провел в больнице.

Дерек опять смеется, и Стайлз отвечает ему тем же. В трубке раздается сигнал и, хоть Стайлзу и грустно оттого, что Дерек сейчас оборвет звонок, он улыбается, как сумасшедший.

– Спасибо, что позвонил, Стайлз. До связи.

– Да, до связи.

После того, как они прощаются, Дерек принимает звонок от парня, работающего в чайной лавке. Тот очень долго распинается о своих любимых сортах чая.

– _Спасибо за твои советы, Ник,_ – говорит Дерек, когда он, наконец, снова один в эфире. – _Отвечаю на вопрос всех тех, кто звонил, пока Ник был в прямом эфире: да, Стайлз связался со мной и с ним все в порядке. Правда, он хотел предостеречь всех вас от смешивания диетической «Колы» с черным кофе и «Ред Буллом». По всей видимости, пищевая ценность этой гремучей смеси стремится к нулю. Думаю, мы все должны быть благодарны такому самоотверженному слуге народа, как Стайлз, за то, что он принес себя в жертву ради экспериментов с кофеином и поставил перед собой великую цель: защитить нас от несварения и вместе с тем помочь всем нам пережить ночную смену._

Стайлз закрывает раскрасневшееся лицо ладонями, пока Скотт заходится смехом. Следующая песня, которую ставит Дерек – [You Go Down Smooth (Lake Street Dive)](http://loserchildhotpants.tumblr.com/post/104126937450/lake-street-dive-you-go-down-smooth)* – еще больше подстегивает его, поэтому Стайлзу остается лишь снова растянуться на полу. Его лицо горит как маков цвет, а сердце слишком громко бьется в груди.

В ту ночь Дерек желает спокойной ночи всем, кто знал Стайлза в возрасте от двенадцати до четырнадцати лет, потому что они явно видели и слышали такое, что ни одна живая душа не должна была видеть или слышать. Скотт снова смеется, глядя как Стайлз мечется и не находит себе места.  
_______________________________________________________  
* «Ты хорошо зашел»

**Пятница**

Дерек проигрывает пять песен и принимает три звонка, прежде чем Стайлз набирается смелости и звонит ему.

– [In love with Another Man](http://loserchildhotpants.tumblr.com/post/97581663650/jazmine-sullivan-in-love-with-another-man) была одной из любимых песен моей мамы. У нас в доме тогда стояло пианино, папа продал его после ее смерти. Он просто не мог больше на него смотреть. Но она часто играла, и я пел вместе с ней, – Стайлз грустно смеется. – Я понятия не имел, о чем эта песня, я был для этого слишком маленьким, но петь вместе было так весело. Она откидывала голову назад и пела, как оперная певица, и иногда мы импровизировали и растягивали концовку на десять минут, просто потому что я не хотел останавливаться.

– _Это очень мило,_ – смеется Дерек. – _Мне кажется, она была замечательной женщиной и хорошей матерью._

– Так и было, – кивает Стайлз. – Она и правда была очень хорошей.

– _Моя мама не умела играть на музыкальном инструменте, но она часто пела, ходя по дому. Обычно это тоже были лирические песни._

Это слишком больная тема. Стайлзу хочется спросить, что случилось с их мамой, но это личное, а они в эфире, но боже, как же Стайлзу интересно. Ему хочется знать, пел ли Дерек вместе с мамой, как и он, и очень хочется знать, прекратил ли Дерек петь после ее смерти, как и он. Он хочет знать, какие песни любила мама Дерека, и какие песни в ее исполнении нравились Дереку больше всего.

Он хочет знать о Дереке все.

– Как ее звали?

– _Талия. А твою?_

– Клаудия, – отвечает Стайлз.

– _Хм-м-м,_ – тянет Дерек, явно улыбаясь. – _Талия и Клаудия. Звучит как неразлучная парочка. Может, они могли бы быть подругами._

– Да, – шепчет Стайлз. – Может быть.

– _Я счастлив, что могу поставить для тебя ее песню, Стайлз. Спасибо, что позвонил._

– Всегда рад, – отвечает тот.

– _Эта песня звучит для вас, мисс Клаудия. В мире стало чуточку холоднее без вас, но вы все еще в наших мыслях,_ – тихо говорит Дерек перед тем, как поставить ту самую песню.

Стайлз дотрагивается до радио так же, как он мог бы коснуться плеча Дерека, выражая ему свою благодарность. Говоря ему спасибо за то, что он такой чувствительный, что может говорить такие милые вещи. За то, что он такой надежный и близкий, хоть он – всего лишь голос, который звучит по радио. Он бы очень хотел обнять Дерека сейчас.

Скотт и Стайлз проводят эту ночь очень тихо. В основном они возятся с животными у клеток и слушают, как люди звонят, чтобы заказать песню, рассказать историю или чем-то поделиться. Сегодняшняя передача проходит очень спокойно и уютно.

Когда Скотт запирает клинику и они забираются в джип, Стайлз включает радио, которое уже настроено на 107.9 FM. Дерек тоже как раз завершает передачу.

– _Это был еще один выпуск «Колдовского часа», который я приятно провел вместе со всеми вами, но близится рассвет, а значит, мне пора прощаться. Надеюсь, каждый из вас успеет отдохнуть и найдет причину радостно встретить новый день. Я хочу пожелать спокойной ночи всем, кто потерял кого-то. Сладких вам снов. Эта последняя песня звучит для Лоры Хейл – самой лучшей в мире старшей сестры. Я люблю тебя, Лора._

Играет [Sister (The Dave Matthews Band)](http://loserchildhotpants.tumblr.com/post/140227926895/dave-matthews-band-sister-live-at-radio-city) – живая запись с концерта – и Стайлзу неожиданно для себя самого приходится сморгнуть слезу. Песня звучит, как нечто очень личное, и Стайлз внезапно чувствует, что Дерек стал ему еще ближе. Будто Стайлзу удалось увидеть тайну, скрытую в его сердце, которая, словно приветливый соседский огонек посреди непроглядной ночи, может столько всего значить. И заставляет его столько всего чувствовать.

Из динамика раздаются пронзительные звуки гитары, только что вставшее солнце выглядывает из-за деревьев и отбрасывает первые лучи на шоссе, а Скотт посапывает, прислонившись головой к окну и скрестив руки на груди.

Это так мило, что Дерек – чей-то младший брат.

Стайлзу интересно, как Дерек выглядит сейчас, сидя за столом в наушниках, с выключенной на ночь аппаратурой.

Ему интересно, думает ли Дерек о нем прямо сейчас.

**Суббота**

Стайлз всю ночь не может оставить Дерека в покое. Как только они со Скоттом заходят в клинику и включают радио, он уже тянется за телефоном, готовый набрать знакомый номер. Дерек едва успевает поприветствовать радиослушателей, прежде чем ему приходится принять звонок.

– _Стайлз,_ – радостно здоровается он (они в прямом эфире, и, хоть Стайлзу неприятно слышать себя по радио, он безумно рад слышать голос Дерека). – _Интересно, с чем ты звонишь в Субботнюю ночевку._

– Слушай, я просто хочу поговорить с тобой об Оби-Ване.

– _Ох, Стайлз…_

– Нам не обязательно проливать кровь, Дерек, мы можем решить все мирным путем. Но этот разговор должен состояться.

– _Обстановка может накалиться, Стайлз. Ты уверен, что готов к этому?_

– Ох, чувак, еще как готов.

Оказывается, он не готов.

Разговор выливается в пламенное обсуждение того, был ли Оби-Ван настоящим джедаем и как он подвел любившего его без меры Энакина, не защитив того в нужный момент. Сбитый с толку Скотт растроганно глядит на Стайлза и смеется, когда голос друга в пылу спора переходит на визг. К ним присоединяются еще четверо радиослушателей, и в результате все превращается в коллективные получасовые дебаты в прямом эфире.

Дерек и Стайлз придерживаются совершенно противоположных точек зрения, а остальные слушатели рано или поздно срываются на крик или истерический хохот, но, когда Дерек снимает всех с эфира и ставит музыку, он остается со Стайлзом на линии. Они продолжают свой спор тет-а-тет, и Стайлз смеется до слез над тем, как воодушевленно Дерек рассуждает о джедайском моральном кодексе.

Он ставит [Oh Lord (Foxy Shazam)](http://loserchildhotpants.tumblr.com/post/95861435035/foxy-shazam-oh-lord), [She’s Got You High (Mumm-Ra)](http://loserchildhotpants.tumblr.com/post/85333764465/mumm-ra-shes-got-you-high) и [All Hail (The Devil Makes Three)](http://loserchildhotpants.tumblr.com/post/82607353316/the-devil-makes-three-all-hail), а потом нехотя принимает другие звонки, при этом без всякой на то причины пуская Стайлза в эфир. Люди делятся забавными и стыдными историями, рассказывают о студенческих розыгрышах (и Стайлзу однозначно есть что добавить от себя к этой теме), делятся летними воспоминаниями и обсуждают знаменитостей.

В какой-то момент кто-то из звонящих задает Дереку вопрос:

– _Эй, а почему Стайлз до сих пор в эфире?_

– _Потому что Стайлз оказал мне неоценимую помощь и помог не слить передачу. Так что сегодня он мой соведущий._

– Что, правда? – удивляется Стайлз.

– _Что, правда?_ – вторит радиослушатель.

_– Да, так и есть._

_– Да кто он такой? Твой парень, что ли?_

_– А даже если и так?_ – с притворным возмущением спрашивает Дерек. – _Приятный голос говорит о многом. Я уверен, что Стайлз очень симпатичный парень._

– Это правда, – встревает Стайлз. – Я очень, очень симпатичный.

Всем прекрасно слышно, как где-то на фоне хохочет Скотт.

– _У него очень сомнительные взгляды на вселенную «Звездных войн», а так он вполне похож на настоящего джентльмена,_ – шутит Дерек.

– Эй!

Дерек смеется, прощается с позвонившим радиослушателем и говорит:

– _Эта песня для тебя, Стайлз!_

Он ставит [Deadly Handsome Man (Marcy Playground)](http://loserchildhotpants.tumblr.com/post/82724425436/marcy-playground-deadly-handsome-man)*, и Стайлзу приходится опустить трубку, чтобы не загоготать Дереку прямо в ухо.  
_______________________________________________________  
* «До жути симпатичный»

По мере того, как ночь подходит к концу, Стайлз успевает обсудить с Дереком как они со Скоттом слушают передачу каждую ночь, как ему не терпится вернуться к учебе осенью, а Дерек рассказывает ему о дипломе Лоры на тему связей с общественностью. Стайлз с пеной у рта доказывает, что «Звездный путь: Следующее поколение» – лучшая серия по этой вселенной, а Дерек отчитывает его, что он не проявляет достаточно уважения к оригинальному сериалу.

Стайлз не замечает, что песни становятся все медленней и спокойней. Но это замечает Скотт.

Играют [Flying High (Jem)](http://loserchildhotpants.tumblr.com/post/140226635765/jem-flying-high), затем [I Know Places (Vance Joy)](http://loserchildhotpants.tumblr.com/post/118387596040/vance-joy-i-know-places-taylor-swift-cover), [Come out of the Shade (The Perishers)](http://loserchildhotpants.tumblr.com/post/140226361355/the-perishers-come-out-of-the-shade), [Somewhere Only We Know (Keane)](http://loserchildhotpants.tumblr.com/post/88230222360/keane-somewhere-only-we-know)…

Скотт молчит, не мешая Стайлзу и Дереку говорить всю ночь напролет, и улыбается, глядя на то, как Стайлз энергично жестикулирует и краснеет.

Когда Скотт подает Стайлзу знак, что пора закрываться и ехать домой, тот хмурится, не понимая, как так получилось, что он столько времени провисел с Дереком на телефоне.

– Эм-м-м… Мне пора. Скотт закрывает клинику на ночь.

– О… – тихо и чуть хрипло (немудрено, после всех этих разговоров) отвечает Дерек. – Мне тоже пора заканчивать передачу. Спасибо за чудесно проведенную ночь, Стайлз.

– Пожалуйста. В любое время, – мечтательно улыбается Стайлз.

Когда Скотт и Стайлз садятся в машину, играют еще несколько песен, и Дерек заканчивает передачу.

– _Еще один замечательный выпуск «Колдовского часа» подошел к концу, но близится рассвет, а значит, мне пора прощаться. Надеюсь, вы все хорошо отдохнете и с радостью встретите новый день. Кажется, теперь я понимаю, почему Лора так любит свою работу. Короче… спокойной ночи, Стайлз._

Стайлз от неожиданности дергается, а его сердце заходится в груди. Ничего больше не говоря, Дерек ставит [Head Over Heels (Digital Daggers)](http://loserchildhotpants.tumblr.com/post/81621387793/digital-daggers-head-over-heels)*.  
_______________________________________________________  
* «По уши влюблена»

– Тебе нужно воспользоваться Воскресеньем откровений и позвать его на свидание, – говорит Скотт, когда песня подходит к концу.

– С ума сошел?

– Почему это? Очевидно же, что он запал. И тебе он тоже нравится. Ты должен позвонить завтра и сказать ему об этом.

Стайлз открывает было рот, чтобы оспорить это заявление, но Скотт лишь устало поднимает руку.

– Чувак, я слишком вымотан, чтобы склепать презентацию в пауэрпойнте на тему того, почему это прекрасная идея. Просто нахрен сделай это.

Стайлз захлопывает рот и изо всех сил старается выглядеть недовольно, но у него ничего не получается, потому что губы все равно так и норовят растянуться в предательской улыбке.

**Воскресенье**

Стайлз делает несколько прогонов вместе со Скоттом, хоть тот и протестует. Не потому, что Скотт не хочет помочь Стайлзу тщательно отрепетировать его признание, а потому, что ему ужасно не нравится слово «прогон». Стайлз в ответ на это дает ему подзатыльник и весь оставшийся день продолжает дергаться, краснеть и заикаться.

– Да все будет супер, чувак, не нужно так нервничать.

– Откуда тебе знать?! – кричит Стайлз, в пятый раз меняя рубашку, хоть он и знает, что Дерек все равно его не увидит через телефон. – Что, если все пойдет не так? Что, если он флиртовал со мной… в платоническом смысле? Ну, шутил так или типа того? Что, если я поставлю его в неловкую ситуацию в прямом эфире?

– Чувак, да народ это обожает! Нет ничего лучше, чем признание в любви по радио…

Стайлз краснеет и орет на Скотта за то, что тот посмел использовать слово на букву «л». Затем они репетируют еще час, и Стайлз все это время подпрыгивает и трясется, словно хочет буквально вытряхнуть все переживания из своего тела.

В эту ночь Стайлз нервно меряет шагами комнату и нетерпеливо поглядывает на часы. Скотту тоже едва ли удается поработать – они оба слишком нервничают. Когда часы наконец-то показывают три, друзья смотрят на радио, а Стайлз заносит палец над кнопкой набора: правильный номер уже давно вбит в телефон.

– _Доброй ночи, дорогие радиослушатели, и добро пожаловать на «Колдовской час». С вами ваша обычная ведущая Лора Хейл. На улице, похоже, пасмурно, но я уверена, что мы составим друг другу компанию и легко переживем любую непогоду._

– Какого? – спрашивает Скотт, адресуя свой вопрос космосу.

Разочарование буквально написано у Стайлза на лице. Из него будто бы выпускают весь воздух, как из воздушного шарика, и Скотт бросает на него тревожный взгляд.

– Эй, Стайлз… Все будет хорошо…

– Спасибо, Скотт, – грустно отвечает тот.

Он выключает телефон и кладет его в задний карман джинсов. Затем он идет к клеткам и достает одного из своих любимых котов. Он усаживается с ним на пол, кладет к себе на колени и гладит всю ночь, слушая передачу Лоры Хейл. Скотту даже приходится обметать его.

Звучат вполне обычные признания для ночи воскресенья. Лора раздает советы, ставит приятную инди-музыку, но…

… Стайлзу кажется, что вся магия ушла из передачи. Он чувствует внутреннее опустошение.

Ему невольно вспоминается случай из детства, когда они были на пляже с каким-то давно забытым другом. Тот вдруг вскрикнул: «Смотри, падающая звезда!», и Стайлз задрал голову, чтобы посмотреть на нее, но не успел.

Сейчас он испытывает похожие чувства.

В конце шоу Лора желает спокойной ночи Дереку и благодарит его за то, что он «держал оборону» в ее отсутствие.

Скотт спит всю дорогу домой, а когда шоу заканчивается, Стайлз вдруг понимает, что не запомнил ни одной песни. Его мысли все это время были очень далеко.

**Понедельник**

Стайлз просыпается в районе полудня и весь день бесцельно бродит по дому. Он пытается объяснить все отцу, но это гораздо тяжелее, чем казалось, и лишь еще больше вгоняет в депрессию. Мистер Стилински пытается его как-то утешить, но он, к сожалению, не может наколдовать Дерека Хейла прямо из воздуха. Так что утешение, конечно, приятно, но особо ни на что не влияет.

Пока они со Скоттом едут на его работу, радио остается выключенным.

– Мне нужно съездить за нашими билетами, – говорит Стайлз, высаживая Скотта у клиники. – Я вернусь где-то через час.

– Хорошо. Ты точно в состоянии вести машину?

– Да, просто мне… грустно. Но я в порядке.

– Ну ладно, – сдается Скотт.

Стайлз без проблем добирается до высокого офисного здания, адрес которого назвал ему Дерек. Он заходит внутрь и поднимается на лифте на третий этаж, где, если верить указателю, и находится офис Лоры.

Когда наступает время для музыкальной паузы, Лора выходит из студии. Она высокая, с большими темными глазами и длинными каштановыми волосами. У нее милая искренняя улыбка.

Стайлз никогда в жизни не был настолько не рад встрече с красивой женщиной.

– Ты, должно быть, Стайлз! – приветствует его Лора. – Дерек оставил записку, что ты заглянешь. Поздравляю с победой!

– Ага, – глупо отвечает Стайлз. – Спасибо.

Он расписывается в получении приза, подписывает бумаги о еще какой-то ерунде – ему все равно. Стайлз забирает у Лоры конверт с билетами и, выходя из студии, переворачивает его. На обратной стороне указан номер телефона.

– Эй, а вам не нужен этот номер? – спрашивает он через плечо.

Лора улыбается ему.

– Нет, но тебе нужен, – говорит она, прежде чем вернуться в студию.

Сердце Стайлза пропускает удар. Он не смеет и надеяться.

Он набирает номер, как только выходит из здания.

Два гудка.

– Стайлз?

– Как ты узнал, что это я?

– Я узнал твой номер телефона.

Стайлз смеется, чувствуя, как его тело наполняется легкостью. У него горит лицо, а сердце сейчас выпрыгнет из груди, но ему кажется, что он вот-вот начнет парить над землей.

– Слушай, я понимаю, что мы с тобой не знаем друг друга, и я странный тип, который произвел на тебя не самое лучшее первое впечатление, но ты не хотел бы… Что ты думаешь насчет того… Ты бы хотел выпить как-нибудь кофе? Со мной?

На том конце провода повисает тишина, а затем Дерек отвечает:

– Если в нем не будет «Колы Лайт» или «Ред Булла», то я только за.

Стайлз снова смеется.

– Когда тебе удобно? – спрашивает он.

– Сегодня ты со Скоттом, так?

– Да.

– Как ты думаешь, он не обидится, если мы пойдем за кофе прямо сейчас, а заодно захватим что-нибудь и ему?

Стайлз густо краснеет и дергает себя за волосы.

– О боже… Да, думаю… думаю, он не обидится. Я буду ждать тебя в «Старбаксе» на пересечении Кэлхун драйв и Ветеран стрит. На мне куртка с эмблемой Бэтмена.

– Отличный план, – отвечает Дерек.

По голосу слышно, что он улыбается.

***

Выясняется, Дерек сногсшибательно красив.

То есть…

Охеренно, охеренно красив.

Когда Стайлз впервые видит его, то как раз собирается сболтнуть какую-нибудь очередную ерунду, но, к счастью, Дерек Хейл еще и очень-очень решительный и прямолинейный, потому что он с ходу целует его, не дав Стайлзу сказать ни слова.

Какая чудесная ночь.


End file.
